Heretofore, driving axle independent suspensions have had differential gear units mounted to the frame or body structure or to the engine and transmission, such that they do not travel in relation to the wheel travel, or the axle is integral with one of the control arms. On the deDion suspension system, the axle is mounted to the frame or body structure of the vehicle.
Off-road vehicles, military vehicles, high performance off-road and racing vehicles have typically included driving axle suspensions which have limited wheel travel due to axle halfshaft angle limitations.
Swing axles and half shafts are disclosed in the following patents: DeLorean 2,968,358; Collins 3,204,717; Kozicki 3,209,852; Krude 4,596,299; and Krude 4,669,571, but none address partially mounting the differential gear units to the suspension system.